I give you my heart
by PirateKing8
Summary: Peter was just about to assualt Torrie until Torrie finds a chance to run away. Who will help her or will anyone help her? Another Jorrie JohnxTorrie
1. Running away

This is my first fan fiction so please don't be so hard on me

This is my first fan fiction so please don't be so hard on me. I don't really have a specific pairing that I like so I guess I'll just write this one on John and Torrie.

Warning: Almost rated m content in every chapter(if I get enough reviews)

I give you My Heart

It was night time and really dark.

He dragged her towards the wall.

"No! Please stop! I beg of you!" Cried Torrie.

"Heh. Not a chance in hell!" Shouted Peter.

Torrie had been beaten up by Peter time and time again. When he caught Torrie with John, he snapped. Even though

"Now you will pay the price, you bitch!" Peter shouted

"No!" Cried Torrie.

"Too late, bitch"

Peter put her against the wall of the building and ripped her clothes. Her shirt was ripped. Peter took out a knife and cut the bra off, exposing Torrie's breast.

"No!" shouted Torrie. But Peter was not paying attention. He continue on by taking off the rest of the ripped clothes on her upper body. After that was done, he stripped her of her high heels and pants, leaving her with only her panties on.

"No. Peter. Please don't." Torrie pleaded.

"Too late." said Peter. He took off Torrie's panties, exposing her pussy. He then took off his clothes.

"Now you will get it, you slut" snared Peter. He slowly went into her. But then a miracle happened. Peter lost his gripping and Torrie took advantage. She dug her nails into the thing going into her, making Peter scream. She then ran away, even in her current state, with nothing on her and all beat up, she kept running not looking back.

**Who will find her? And what will happen. **

**Haha, I think its not that good but its my first time so Idk.**

**Please R/R**


	2. Finding him

**Now this is chapter 2. I hope you will like it, if not, then oh well**

Torrie just kept running and running. Then all of a sudden, she tripped over and fell down.

Oh no, she thought. Now Peter might catch up to me. She then sees someone up front walking.

"Is it, is it really? John?" Torrie wispered. The outline of the figure _looks _like John but Torrie's not quite sure.

"JOHN!" shouted Torrie. The figured stopped. It is John!

"JOHN!" cried Torrie. She mustered the strength to get up and ran towards him.

"What the-oh its you Torrie." said John. When Torrie got close, he realized that she was wearing nothing.

"Oi, Torrie how come-" but was cut off when she hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breath.

"T-T-Torrie, what happened? How come your not wearing anything?" John then realized that Torrie was in all tears and that she couldn't answer him.

"H-H-Help me" cried Torrie. John then realized that something really bad must have happened to her.

"H-H-He raped me!" cried Torrie.

"What!? WHO" John demanded.

"P-P-Peter." cried Torrie.

John had all means to go give Peter what he deserves but knew that he couldn't do that with Torrie needing him. He was thinking about what he should do. Should he go to the hospital, or to his hotel room.

"Torrie, I'll bring you to the hospital, okay?" John asked, thinking it was the better choice.

"no! No! NO! NO!" cried torrie, repeatedly saying the same word over and over.

"ok,ok, i get it, i'll take you back to my hotel room." John carried Torrie in bridal style and went to his car. He gently placed Torrie in it and drove to his hotel room. When they got there, Torrie was asleep. John carried her out of his car and took her into his room. He put Torrie down on the bed and used sheets to cover her so she wouldn't get cold. He looked at the time and saw that it was late. Since torrie was sleeping in the bed, John decided to sleep on the couch.

It was thundering at 2:00 a.m.

Torrie woke up from the thundering and lighting. He didn't see john anywhere and thought he lefted her. Torrie quickly got up and went into the other room, seeing John sleeping on the couch. She gently whispered to him.

"John." John woked up.

"I can't sleep in the bed by myself, can you come with me?" asked torrie.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" asked John.

Torrie nodded. John followed her into the bed room and got into the bed after torrie. after they were both in, torrie moved towards john and put her hands around him and laid really close to him and went to sleep.

Wow, she must still be in shocked at what happened to her, thought John. After a few moments of getting use to torrie sleeping in his embrace, he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 2 done. I hope you liked it. I can't seem to write long chapters so till i get better, i'm just gonna write short ones. r/r please.**


	3. Together

Here's part 3

**Here's part 3. It's probably gonna be short but I still got to improve on writing longer chapters. Warning: Some violence.**

It was early in the morning, around 6 a.m. when John Cena woke up.

He was still pretty tired and was thinking about going back to sleep when he felt something on him. He looked down and saw a toorie wilson, with her head in his chest, sleeping peacefully. John then remember what had happened the previous night, with torrie being all bruised up. He slowly moved her to the side and got out of bed to take a shower.

--

After a few moments, torrie woke up, looking around seeing that john was not present. torrie then heard the shower going on knew that john was taking a shower. She was still shock from yesterday but felt a little better with John around.

After John came out, he saw Torrie on the bed sitting. He walked over to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" John asked. Without warning, torrie pulled john in and hugged him really tight. John was lost for a second before he came back to reality. A naked, scared torrie wilson was hugging her. He could feel her breast on his chest.

"Uh, Torrie, you okay?" No response. She just kept on hugging John. And it was also a Raw night.

"Um, Torrie?"

"Yeah?"

"You talked!"

"Yea, I just was so shock I couldn't. Do you have any clothes that I can wear so I don't go around being naked?" Torrie asked. Her clothes were left with at Peter's house and she doesn't want to go back there.

"Yea, I think I do." John said. He looked through his clothes. He found a Hustle Loyalty Respect shirt for her and some pants for her. She still didn't have any underwear or shoes.

"This isn't good. Looks like we have to go to Peter's and take your stuff out. But we can't do it with him at home, so we will have to go while he's away."

"So what are we going to do?" Torrie asked.

"We have to go while he's away. So while he's not home, he can just get your bag and we will be out of there. There's nothing else in there of yours, right?"

"No except-" Torrie's eyes grew wide open.

"OH MY GOD! I FORGOT CHOLE IN THERE,TOO!" Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Calm down. When we go to his house, we'll look for him." John said.

Torrie gave John another hug.

"Thank you for helping me." Torried said.

"No prob."

They found out that Peter will be leavng the house at 5:00 p.m. and will be returning at 6.

"So we have an hour of getting your stuff together and then we have to get out of there and go to Raw and get ready. You good?" John asked Torrie. She nodded.

"OK, let's go." John drove down to where Peter lived. He saw that Peter's car wasn't there so they knew he had gone out. John looked at the time. He parked his car not too close to Peter's house.

"Oh, man we should have gotten here earlier. We have half an hour before Peter comes come. Do you think that is enough time that to get your stuff?"

"Yea." Torrie said.

"OK. Oh crap, we don't even know how to get into the house." John groaned.

"Don't worry, I know where he keeps a spare key." Torrie said. She went to one of the plants that Peter had outside. She looked in it and saw a hole in the side of the pot. It wasn't deep and it was big enough for Torrie's hand to go in it. Torrie felt the key and took it out. She unlocked the door and John and Torrie went inside.

"Chole!" Torried said happily seeing her dog all well.

"Okay Torrie, we have 25 minutes left. Get all your stuff together." John said.

Torrie quickly ran around the house while John was holding Chole. After 25 minutes later, Torrie had all her stuff in her bag.

"Ok, I got everything. Let's go." John nodded. But then they heard the front door open.

"That's weird. I thought I locked the door." Peter said. John and Torrie were upstairs.

"Oh, no!" Torrie whispered. "He's going to see us."

"Dont' worry, we'll wait till he goes away before we get out."

But that wasn't going to happen that easily. Peter was also heading upstairs!

"Oh no!" Torrie said.

John quickly thought of a plan. "Here's what we will do. We'll hide int he room closest to the stairs. Then when Peter walks by and goes into his room, we'll quickly dash downstairs and get out of the house and drive away. Sound good?"

"It's worth a shot." Torrie said.

"Hey! What's going on here!?" Peter demanded. He caught John and Torrie. John spoke out.

"Peter. We are taking Torrie's stuff and getting out of here. She doesn't want to be near you." John said. Torrie was holding John as tight as she can.

"Well, I say you aren't!" Peter roared. He took out a gun and was about to shot them when John knocked him aside. He and Torrie made a dash down the staircase. Peter took the gun and shot John while he was going out the door.

"Argh!" John groaned. The bullet just licked his skin but still, it was hurtng him.

"John!" Torrie said. She grabbed his uninjured hand and ran to the car.

"I'll drive." Torrie said. She quickly got in the drivers seat while John made his into the passenger seat holding his arm where the bullet just touched him a little but didn't go in. Torrie drove all the way back to the hotel with Peter cursing that he missed his chance.

After a few minutes, they were both in the room.

"John! Are you alright!?" Torrie asked.

"Yea. Just fine."

"Let me help you."

"No it's ok."

"Come on, you can't go to Raw like that. Come here." John made his way to Torrie while she used a cloth to wipe the injured spot and put a band aid on it.

"There. You just got to rest a while." Torrie said.

"Thanks. John replied.

"You helped me and I helped you." Torrie said giving John a hug. They just realized that their lips were so close to each other. With warning, Torrie jumped into John and locked lips with his. John didn't resist it. He just wanted this moment to not last. After 10 minutes, they broke the kiss.

"Well, looks like something good will happen to us." Torried said with a smile.

"Yeah." John replied.

"John, I think I want to be with you from now on." Torrie said.

"Me, too." John replied.

"Let's get together." Torrie said.

John just nodded. And then they shared another kiss.

**Next chapter: John and Torrie go to Raw. Will they tell there fellow superstars about them?**

**And that's it for this chapter. I won't be updating till I think of a good chapter 4. People can give me ideas if they want.**

**Please review**


End file.
